


Houseki no Kuni: Homecoming

by Spartan889



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: F/F, Family, Military, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan889/pseuds/Spartan889
Summary: 40 years since Phosphophyllite went missing, thought to be taken by the moon people. Until one night. Found beach with nothing but wearing three strange necklaces. Questions asked, but left unanswered with Phosphophyllite unable to remember what she has done the past 40 years. The Gems must soon find out for the seeds of their future lies sown in her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys Spartan889 reporting in! Its been awhile since I made a fic. Well, I kinda recently got hooked in Houseki No Kuni franchise. And boy, was it a blast reading the manga and watching the anime.**

**Have to say, gotta love Phos a lot in the series and manga.**

**So after watching the anime, I decided to pop to read some fanfics but was disturbed by the serious lack of crossovers with the franchise and sci-fi anime in general. That was when an idea came up to me. This story was born.**

**Also, I do not own Halo and Houseki No Kuni. They belong to their respective owners and producers.**

**Now with that out of the way, I hope you guys truly enjoy this idea which I may cultivate it further. Please fav, follow and comment!**

**See ya! Spartan889 out!**

**P.S: It's been two to three years since I last wrote a fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**P.S.S: This takes place after EP4 and halfway through EP5 in the anime. Plus this is also after Halo 3 ending.**

 

**Prologue: Homecoming**

_**11, December, 2552...** _

_**Installation 00 "The Ark", Replacement Halo Ring,** _

_**Cliff faces near the control room...** _

**BAM!**

_'One down...fifty more to go...'_

Up the cliffs near to the control room entrance was a Spartan II. In cladding of the Mjolnir VI armor, Though it was peppermint in color, metal plating, and the skinsuit hugging the Spartan feminine form. Inscribed on the right side of her breastplate were two digits '69' written in white bold.

The Spartan was in a prone position, an SRS-99D-S2 in hand. Her target, the hordes of Flood combat forms roaming the small empty snowfield before her. Pulling the trigger, the Anti Material Rifle roars, echoing across the snow valley, dispensing another 14.5x114mm APFSDS round, nailing an infected Shanghelli combat form.

 _'two down...forty-nine more...'_  She mentally counted, keeping track of the attacking flood combat forms and two individuals fighting their way through the endless horde of rotting flesh both alien and human alike. Master Chief John-117, humanity's greatest soldier and beside him, the Covenant Separatist leader. The Arbiter.

She kept track of the two individuals, plowing through the rotting obstacles with little difficulty, yet it didn't deter her one bit from providing constant sniper overwatch. Again, she finds another target. An infected human form carrying a Rocket Launcher.

**BAM!**

The flood form hits the ground, its upper torso separated from its legs.

She spots another target, already aiming the barrel of the sniper at the combat form, ready to pull the trigger. Before she could take it out, the combat form was engulfed by a bright ruby-red beam. Leaving behind a pair of burnt rotting legs.

She turns her helmet head to her right. Next to her was no other than the legendary cigar-chomping mother of all badasses. Sgt Avery Johnson. And in his hands was his mighty M6 Galilean Nonlinear Rifle. Ignoring the legendary marine in all his glory, the Spartan continues her sniper overwatch.

"We got you covered Chief, don't stop." She radioed over, a short glance to the top right of her Heads-Up-Display revealed that her sniper had only three shots left. Frowning, she looks through the scope again, this time picking her targets carefully. Noting the flying forms of local Sentinels dealing with the other forms did little to dwindle their numbers.

Spotting a Stalker pure form about to initiate a transformation, the Spartan instantly takes aim, her super-human reflexes kicking into high gear, pulling the trigger of her weapon, she lets loose two 14.5x114mm rounds.

Both rounds spin through the air, closing the distance and made it to their target's head, ripping through its flesh with ease killing it.

Though the counter was now telling her that she has one shot left in the rifle. 'Time to go I guess' She thought, standing back up to her full height. Being approximate 7'0ft tall thanks to her Mjolnir armor.

"I'm moving out. Cover me." With that, she becomes a blur, sprinting to the end of the cliff, she leaps forward to the top of the tower. Where the entrance to the Halo Ring's control is.

 

* * *

 

 

Dodging bullets, plasma, and bone blades from hitting him, John-117 was on the constant move, his MA5C Assault Rifle was tucked in his arms, barrel flashing wildly sending short bursts of 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket rounds flying into rotting flesh.

The legendary Spartan-II ducks under a deadly swing from an infected brute and respond to the attacking flood form with a roundhouse kick, sending the infected host plummeting off the pyramid edge.

But with one gone, two more replace the loss, John leaps back. Dodging their bone claws, the barrel of his trusty MA5C lighting up, riddling the flood forms in front with bullet holes.

Scanning his HUD, the veteran notes he was slowly running low on ammo. Magnetically holstering his rifle to his back, the legendary Spartan-II switches to his spare, a Type-1 Energy Sword. Giving a slight squeeze to it, the familiar twin blades of the fearsome weapons springs to life crackling with superconductive plasma energy.

He swings the blade to his right, bisecting a leaping combat form in half, destroying the spore within it while the two halves land unceremoniously on the ground rolling. He leans back, a clawed limb missing his armor by inches leaving the offending infected open.

Taking the opportunity, he dashes forwards stabbing the flood form and twist his body cleaving the flood in half. A green beam of death smacks into the core of a charging infected brute from behind putting it down permanently.

The Spartan returns a silent thanks to the Arbiter before twisting his body to his right as a pair of claw-club limbs lands at where he was once standing. Again, John jumps back to avoid another serious blow from the Flood Tank pure form.

Gaining some distance from the Tank, the pure form still focuses on him despite several beams hitting its back.

Chief prepares to face the Tank, energy sword raised to strike. That was until a familiar peppermint blur rams into its back sending both rolling on the ground towards him. John side steps getting out the way of the rolling pair.

The Tank was now lying on its back with the peppermint Spartan II on top, the barrel of her SRS-99 stab into its mouth. Without hesitation, she pulls the trigger.

A loud bang echoes, the dispense bullet ripping through the skull of the Tank killing it.

"Phyllos." Chief noted, giving her a nod to thank her.

The Spartan in question named Phyllos, simply gives him a cheerful wave, before skipping over to him. "Thought you boys need some help cleaning up this place."

An infected Elite tried to sneak up, only for it to suddenly thrown off the pyramid as Phyllos was a blur and grabbing its combat harness and tossing it off the edge. She looks back at John still speaking with a cheerful tone. "Shall we?"

The Master Cheif nods, running past her and slice through another infected combat host. Phyllos was behind him dual wielding M7 Caseless SMGs.

Together, the two were a maelstrom of death and destruction, each of their movements was fluid and in sync, reading each other body language to communicate with each other. They fought in tandem as any flood combat form that tries to get up close ended up either smash by a brutal kick, punch, backhanded, riddled with holes, thrown off the tower and sliced.

The Arbiter was similar, armed with a pair of Energy Swords, he was a tornado of death, dodging left and right slicing his opponents into bits and pieces.

Within minutes, the entire floor was riddled with death, corpses of the infected were now just a pile of broken flesh and bones on the ground while the pure forms were now indistinguishable from one another.

In the middle of the carnage stood Arbiter, John-117, and Phyllos-69. Their armor coated is viscera and rotten juices. Phos brought up her hand looking over the brown mess stuck to her arm.

"I'm very sure technicians are going to have a field day trying to clean this all up." She commented, shaking off bits and pieces of rotten flesh stuck onto her gauntlet.

A loud thud caught the trio attention, turning to see Johnson running over to the gate.

"Open up! Coast is clear!" Johnson stated. Yet the quartet still kept their guard up. Waiting for anything that wants to reveal itself.

On cue, the door starts to open up, followed by Cortana's voice through the comms.

 **"** Not for long." She warned. "I'm tracking additional dispersal pods. They'll be hitting any minute."

Heeding her warning, the four started moving into the facility. The door behind starts to close and locks. Together, they navigated through the pristine hallways towards the installation ring's control room.

Soon, the quartet manages to locate the Ring's control room. Phos couldn't help but stare at the massive spherical room in awe, taking in every single detail of the room.

She snaps out of her awe, hearing the distant chilling roar, she and the others turn back, weapons raised. Luckily for them, the door closes up and locks itself.

Arbiter takes up front, moving up with his Carbine at the ready.

"Yank me chief." Cortana said through the comms. John did just that, his left hand reaching out to the back of his helmet plucking out an AI storage chip containing Cortana.

"I'm not losing her too." Johnson stated. John understood what he meant, trusting him, he tosses Cortana's chip to the Marine. The marine catches it and gives a second to look at the chip before moving towards the control room.

Yet, despite the door locked in front of them, keeping the flood out. The peppermint Spartan couldn't help but feel wary. Her gut was telling her something bad is coming and it worried her.

"John..." She said, speaking to her brother-in-arms through a private comms channel getting his attention. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What kind?" He responded through the private channel.

"A gut-feeling kind." She replied. Keeping both her M7s at the ready. The Chief tense. The two could remember the wise words of Mendez to always trust their gut feeling.

The feeling got worse by the seconds.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The scream of Sgt Johnson caught her by surprise. The two Spartans twist back to see the Johnson collapse on the ground smoking. It didn't take long for the two to figure out that the Monitor was responsible.

John dropped his rifle and charge towards the Monitor, Phyllos was behind him, M7s raised and firing 5x27mm rounds peppering the Monitor which did little damage to the forerunner alloy given her distance until the two firearms went dry.

In a span of a few seconds, the two closed half the distance between them and the Monitor. But 343 Guilty Spark was now facing them, glowing blood-red, the now traitor AI sends a beam of energy nailing John in the chest sending the 2-ton supersoldier flying backward hitting the ground on his back.

The beam stops for a moment and instantly returns hitting Phyllos in the chest like John. She gritted her teeth and grunted in pain. Despite the Mjolnir VI advance energy shielding and a thick layer of Titanium Alloy that was coated in a reflective coating to disperse heat, Phos could feel the intense burning sensation around her chest area from the beam.

She lands on her back, dazed from the powerful beam attack. Her ears registered the pained grunt of the Arbiter and the doors behind her closing and locking itself shut. She slowly raises her chest up to see John slowly getting back up and pacing forward, only to get hit by a short burst to the same area bringing him down to his knees.

It angered her. She slowly gets up. Wincing at the pain, ignoring whatever nonsense the traitorous Forerunner AI was spouting all about. Her left-hand reaches to her chest and draws out her 10-inch serrated blade knife. She bends forward, muscles tensed, she shot forwards to the monitor.

"Get away from him!" She roared out in rage, shooting her combat knife forward. Unfortunately, she misses the AI by a mere centimeter as it floats backward.

Before she could react, both her and John were sent flying back by an invisible force making the two armored super soldiers sprawled out on the glass floor.

The two recovered and quickly got back up on their two feet. She unholsters her pair of M6G Magnums, tossing one to John who catches it with ease.

With the safety off, Phyllos shot forward, becoming a peppermint blur. She points her M6G Magnum firing it continuously at the Monitor which only made small dents to the AI spherical chassis.

343 responded in kind with his Sentinel Beam forcing the peppermint Spartan to roll to her right and gets sent flying back by the same gravitational push force the Monitor emitted leaving her wide open.

"I take no pleasure at what must be done." 343 hostility stated. His mono eye charging up another beam. But several rounds pinged off his chassis. The Monitor switches his attention to John.

Seeing 343 distracted by John. Phos fishes out a Covenant Plasma Grenade. Arming it with a press of a button, the grenade whines loudly and glows. She throws it right at the AI, only for it to be thrown back at her by the same gravity push force.

She leaps back, avoiding the ensuing plasma explosion.

Unamused by the two Spartan efforts, he floats towards them speaking in the same hostile tone. "You do not deserve this ring! "

"I have kept it safe! It belongs to me!" Pushing the two Spartan back slowly to the door, his mono-eye charging to finish them.

"Not for long."

Right after a Ruby beam impacts the rogue AI from the back sending him flying down to the room uncontrollably.

"Johnson!" Phyllos cried out. Rushing towards the down man. Soon by his side in a matter of seconds along with John too.

The first thing Johnson did was offering them his Spartan Laser. "Kick...his ass..." He said weakly before collapsing.

"Phyllos," Getting the peppermint's attention. "look after him."

Phyllos only nodded, resting Johnson's head on her armored lap while John takes up the Spartan Laser.

"Make him pay John" She spoke softly.

Hearing the hate and anger in her tone, John silently nods. Hefting the million credit weapon over his shoulder.

Up ahead, the Monitor returns with a vengeance. Though he was slightly damaged by the Nonlinear laser. Chief didn't waste time as he broke into a sprint, charging the Spartan Laser.

"Stop now before one of us gets hurt." Spark warned John.

The Spartan-II didn't care what the Forerunner AI said, his words no longer hold weight and he will see to it that the traitor is no more. With the weapon fully charged, it releases a ruby red beam hitting the rogue, damaging him furthermore.

"Accept your legacy..." He fires another beam at John. But John was faster, already running circles around the Monitor making it challenging for the ancient AI to keep track off.

Another charged beam hits the Monitor damaging him even more to the brink of destruction.

The Monitor tried to speak, only for a garbled voice to come out as the final beam from John's Spartan Laser hits the AI resulting a core meltdown where 343 Guilty Spark was undergoing a total system failure, and his core overloading causing him to glow brightly and whine loudly for a few seconds and explodes.

Ending the existence of the now rampant AI.

Chief then notice the M6 Grindell battery was now empty. Seeing it now useless, he drops it on the ground and heads back to Phos and Johnson.

Arriving at the two of them, he sees Phyllos with her MK V styled helmet resting on the ground revealing her face Johnson.

She had snow pale white skin like all other Spartans but the most prominent of her facial features were her turquoise hair being natural in color, layers of short tufts of hair, some reaching to her shoulders. Her eyebrows and eyes were of the same turquoise color giving her a rather unique look. Altogether, she was beautiful.

But, a look of sorrow was written on her face. He could even see the distress in her eyes.

"Stay with me, Johnson!"

Sensing John's approach, Phyllos looks up to him, her eyes slightly glossy, tears threatening to break the dam. Spartans rarely cry but Phyllos was by far one of the more emotional of the Spartan IIs.

Crouching before the down Marine, he lays his right hand on Johnson's shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here."

The man coughed in pain, his face contorts, struggling to breathe for a moment. "N-No. No, you're not." He grabs hold of Chief's hand with his left. "D-Don't l-lose her. Don't ever lose her."

Coughing out a goblet of blood. "Send me out….with a bang…" His body slowly went limp, eyes closing for good, his hand slid off from Chief's leaving Cortana's chip in the Spartan's hand. He looks turns his attention to Phyllos, seeing how clearly distress she was. Tears threatening to break.

Spartans never cry. John knows this. Every Spartan II knows this. But this was one of those rare moments to see their closest brother or sister in arms drove few to do so. Phos was one of those few. For twenty-seven years, twenty-seven long years, she had been forced to endure the loss of all her close comrades, family, and friends.

The armored man cupped the distress Spartan's cheek, Phyllos look back up at him with misty eyes. Chief shook his head and so the dams broke.

Phyllos grabs and held onto his left forearm like a lifeline. Years of pent-up sorrow flowing out of her eyes in forms of tears cascading down her cheeks. Sobbing silently for a few seconds more. Finish with letting her tears and sorrow out, she gives Chief a nod of silent thanks for the emotional comfort he has given.

The two slowly let go of each other, Phyllos being the first to loosen her grip and lets go of John's arm allowing the armored man move to the control panel finishing this war once and for all. But the turquoise Spartan remains rooted on her spot. Slowly laying the deceased sergeant on the ground, whispering a final farewell to him. She wraps her hand around Johnson's dog tags, with a small tug, the tags easily came off.

Keeping the tag in one of her chest pouches, she then picks up her Mk V styled helmet off the floor. Donning the helmet on with a slight hiss of pressurized air sealing the helmet on tight.

Suddenly the massive spherical room glows brightly, she shifts her head to bear witness a massive pillar of light made of pure energy racing up to the ceiling of the room. Awed at the sheer power originating from the room center. Distracted by the sight before her, John calls her name out resulting her attention and to spot a piece of the ceiling detached from the sphere ceiling, prompting the peppermint Spartan to run towards the now open and only entrance.

In mid-run, Phyllos nearly lost her balance as a large piece from the ceiling came crashing down on the right side tilting a part of the platform to its right. Shortly after that impact, parts of the ceiling start to collapse down towards the Spartans. Fortunately for them, they were faster.

With a big leap, the two Spartans landed with a small roll forwards, narrowly escaping from falling as the platform behind them collapse under the sheer weight and impact of the debris landing on top of it. The door immediately closes, locking it behind them permanently.

Thel approaches the two, Chief's MA5C in the Separatist leader's hand, the Shangheili offers it to the green Spartan.

Seeing hs rifle offered back, John accepts it, taking it back feeling the familiar grip of the assault rifle before standing back up to his full height.

"I'am sorry Spartans." Thel offered his condolences to the pair knowing what has happened to the human sergeant. "But come."

With his Covenant Carbine in hand, he takes point leading the two super soldiers through the hallway.

Distant moans of Flood infected host could be heard alerting the trio of the obstacles ahead. Prepared as they come around a corner. The first wave reveals itself as a small swarm of Flood spores crawling their way towards them. John steps forward, his rifle aimed at the swarm. Not too long, the barrel of the MA5C roars to life, mowing down the opposition with total ease.

The second wave arrives. A trio of infected Sangheili armed with bone claws and Type-25 Directed Energy Rifles bared towards the trio. Seeing the trio, the Flood infected hosts were on the offensive, their plasma rifles spouting plumes of plasma fire.

Though they didn't get too far as the lead infected finds an armored boot to the chest where the spore is located, caving the chest open and sent the rotting body hitting a Forerunner alloy wall. Bones snapped and rotting organs bursts as a result of the kick.

The other two had little time to react or do anything, as a series of flying armored fist hit impacted the second resulting in the spore inhabiting inside to burst like a balloon, rupturing the rotting body organs and snapping every single bone in its rotting body. The third was grabbed on and judo flip to the ground, shattering the spine of the host body due to the impact. Soon a series of armored fist pummelled the body leaving nothing but a pile mushed meat.

In the middle stood Phyllos in all her might, the third wave arrives as a mix of both infected and charging Spores.

Picking up a Plasma rifle off the floor, the trio aimed their weapons and lit the hallway towards the exit with plasma, irradiated beams, and slugs. Leaving nothing but death in their wake.

Exiting the tower, it was Pandora as both Sentinels and Flood forms were too busy focusing on each other. But the main problem, there was no way out until Thel spots a new sloped path of melted snow leading up to the cliffs next to the Control Room tower.

"Even in death, your sergeant guides us."

"The Dawn..." Cortana's voice cuts in through the comms. Realizing something important. "Of course, the frigate! We still have a chance"

At the same time, Phyllos mentally berated herself for forgetting that piece of important information, recalling how she got here with Johnson via the UNSC Frigate.

The trio run beside the snowy cliff edges, their weapons firing upon both infected and ancient AI machines.

"Find a doorway in the cliffs Chief. The Dawn is on the other side."

"Follow me!" Phyllos called out, sprinting down the path. "I know where it is. There's a Warthog nearby!"

Arbiter and Chief didn't say anything, following the peppermint Spartan from behind. Finding the doorway in the cliffs, the same exact one she and Johnson came out from.

Entering the doorway, Phyllos, John, and Arbiter were greeted with a furious CQC between Flood infected hosts and Forerunner Sentinels. The trio soon makes quick work on the two sides, Phos and Arbiter handling the Sentinels with their plasma weaponry while John dealt with the Flood with accurate shots to the exposed Spores in the host's bodies.

Within minutes, the hallway was cleared allowing the group to move on to a corridor leading to the other side. But in their path stood three Flood Spore Carriers in a single line.

Their solution. The three filled the hallway with plasma fire and bullets, ripping through the first carrier then the second and later third. The Flood spores stored inside the carriers had little time to maneuver around and use the numerical advantage as the concentrated firepower popped them like balloons, leaving only small tatters of their bodies.

They sprinted across the corridor wasting no time. Turning to left-hand corner and up the forward slope, they encounter another small swarm of Spores wanting to infect them. But they didn't make it too far as John's MA5C made short work of them.

With the corridor cleared of any flood, up ahead, the trio sighted the form of an M12 Warthog sitting there waiting for them to use.

"There's our ride!" Doubling her speed, Phyllos was the first to reach the Warthog, jumping and sliding across the hood of the LRV. Already at the driver's side, she hops into the seat and hits the engine switch.

Instantly, the floodlights of the Warthog light up followed by the mechanical roar of its hydrogen combustion engine. By the time the Warthog activates, John and Thel had already arrived. Her fellow Spartan brother jumping into the passenger seat while the Shangheili operates the M41 LAAG.

Without the need to be told, she hits the gas sending the Warthog speeding down the dirt road and onto the Forerunner metal panel field.

 

* * *

 

"Floor it!" Cortana shouted through Phyllos helmet. "Right into the hangar!"

Phyllos didn't need to be told twice, switching to the highest gear, she pushes the Warthog to the limit. The speedometer just borders to the max while alarms in the vehicle's dashboard blared red and flash warnings.

Reaching to the edge of the jump, the Warthog was sent sailing through the air at high speeds, closing the distance between it and the hangar before tilting forward due to the Spartans weight up front. The vehicle hits the Hangar's grilled floor like a hammer before tumbling away, tossing its occupants off it and dragging itself upside down slowly coming into crawl into a pile of crates.

The occupants of the Warthog were scattered close by, already recovering from the rough landing before looking at each other. Suddenly, there was a shift in gravity resulting the frigate to tilt to its right.

All of the unsecured cargo in the hangar starts to shift one side of the hangar. Arbiter running from a moving Scorpion Tank to avoid being crushed by the 66-ton vehicle by jumping over a pile of large crates saving him from the heavily armored vehicle, while John on the other hand quickly climbs over the shifting Warthog, landing on his two feet. Looking at Arbiter, he nods his head towards the Elite telling him to go. A silent message that the Elite understood.

Meanwhile, Phyllos was avoiding crates trying to hit her and makes a dash to a console where John was heading too. The two quickly arrive the console, Chief plucking the AI core chip from the back of his helmet and inserts Cortana into the console, granting the AI access to the ship's entire system.

Her avatar appears before the two. "Hang on."

Seconds after, the Dawn engines roar to life generating massive amounts of thrust, careening the warship up and moving, bypassing the stratosphere.

Phos and John could feel the G-force of the ship leaving the Halo ring's atmosphere and into space.

Everything that was at one side of the hangar was now sent flying out of Dawn's hangar, while the two Spartan's hold on to the console with a steel grip.

But the gravity around them was getting light, making the pair float up a bit.

As they entered space, John tries to move up a bit. Seeing the danger, Phyllos who was at the back of the console shouts out a warning a little too late as Chief got sideswiped by a flying Warthog that Phyllos drove.

"John!"

"John!"

Without a second thought, the turquoise Spartan quickly grabs hold of his left arm with lightning-fast reaction with her right and held on to him tightly.

"Look out!"

Hearing Cortana's words, Phyllos, ducks her head down along with Chief only for the only Scorpion Tank in the hangar to go flying above them just missing the two by mere inches and out into the void of space.

Slowly but surely, Phyllos pulls John back to the console to the point where he manages to grab hold of the side handlebar of the Console and pulls himself back to it later rising to his full height, looking towards Cortana's holographic figure.

Plucking out the AI chip from the console, Chief pulls himself forward to the other end of the console along with Phyllos, not caring of the shining light of the Halo Ring from behind.

Sitting back down, their backs resting against the console, Chief inserts Cortana back into his helmet, Phyllos was at his left side leaning against him.

"If we don't make it."

"We'll make it." John voice cuts in.

"It's has been an honor serving with you, John"

"Wake me up if we do make it that is..." Phos having dropped into the conversation, resting her helmet head against John's armored shoulder. Wanting to take a small nap.

After twenty-seven long years of non-stop fighting, the duo for once in a long time of their military career found the single moment where they can rest easy knowing that their mission was complete.

And with that, their vision was blinded by a bright flash of light.

 

* * *

 

_**Location: Unknown** _

_**Date: Unknown** _

It was already night time, twins moons shining proudly above the small crescent island with a blanket of glistening stars high above the night sky. Together it was a beautiful sight to behold to anyone watching the night sky.

Unfortunately. The same can't be said to the local inhabitants of the small island. During this time, it was their only time of safety of the day from their enemies.

The Lunarians. Also known as the Moon people. Ironically, they don't seem to appear around the night despite their given name. Hence they only show themselves during the day. All but one wished that wasn't the case for her situation.

Standing at the edge of a jagged cliff, the tip of the hill pointing upwards to the large moon in the sky as if reaching out to it stood a single Gem. Her long blood red hair glistening under the shining moonlight with drops of mercury passively floating around her reflecting the moonshine towards her lighting her stunning beauty for all to see, yet a look of longing was written on her face.

Cinnabar kept staring at the massive planet before her. Her look of longing soon contorts into one of melancholy. Today was special to one to her and her only. It was the anniversary day of the supposed capture of the youngest of them all; Phosphophyllite. Forty years passed since her disappearance from her journey to the ocean. The gems spend several weeks trying to find the turquoise gem but with little to no success. And with a heavy heart, Sensei had to call off the search. Sorrow and regret etched on to his face.

It was hard for everyone since that day, but most moved on with their lives shortly after, continuing their daily duties while some took longer, the worst being Diamond.

Those Forty years felt lengthy to Cinnabar, and she could still remember the day where the peppermint Gem made her a promise as if it was yesterday.

**_"Then I'll find you a job that's way more fun than night patrols! A job only you can do! For sure! Just you watch! Just don't say that you'll go to the moon!"_ **

Every night, she can still hear that phrase playing in her head like a broken record. The conviction in Phos voice, her tone, and how she said it to her with such passion and concern.

Ever since then, she felt a strange sense of happiness hearing those words from the younger gem. Even now, that weird feeling still remains afresh whenever she thinks of the turquoise gem. But with that came tears of sorrow trails down her cheeks. Tears made from her own liquid poison that flows through her body.

It made confused to why she had such strange feelings towards the gem. And that was a question that remained unanswered for so long. And it all started when Rutile broke the news to her.

* * *

_**(Forty years ago...)** _

"Rutile." The Crimson Gem greeted the medic. The slight disdain of being visited was apparent in her tone.

She leans against the jagged walls of the cave the two were in. Her eyes studying the doctor's body posture and facial expression. Cinnabar could tell that the gem visiting her was showing signs of apparent distress.

Distressed by what exactly? Those were Cinnabar's thoughts. But right now, she wasn't in the mood for an idle chat. And so, she speaks first.

"Out with it, Rutile," Glaring hard at the doctor. "why are you here? I can tell this is no ordinary health visit."

Rutile hesitated for a moment, not sure how to break the news to her, plus the impassive stare Cinnabar was giving off wasn't helping her one bit. Her mouth opens, struggling to find the right words to say.

"I-I b-bring s-some news regarding recent developments."

"Just get straight to the point Rutile." The crimson gem's cutting her off impassively. Already annoyed. "Do not waste my time with talk." Was her harsh reply.

Rutile didn't shot back anything negative, already knowing Cinnabar's attitude towards other Gems. But she did what Cinnabar asked.

"Phosphophyllite is gone." Was her answer. The doctor looking away from Cinnabar, but with a small glance, she could still see the impassive look on the Crimson Gem's face.

 _'What?'_  Cinnabar felt a silent crack in the center of her chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her impassive face still there. Yet she felt actual concern and worry for the young gem but didn't show it.

"Sensei regretfully called off the search for them. We can safely say that Phosphophyllite is either swept away by the ocean currents or taken away by the Lunarians. All we manage to find were a pair of shell pieces containing Agate and a small fragment belonging to Phosphophyllite's leg"

Despite hearing the news, Cinnabar's face remained stony, not even showing any reaction or concern for the missing gem. It unnerved Rutile a bit.

Sure Phosphophyllite may have caused a lot of trouble back then, but Rutile genuinely did care for the young gem. It disturbed her how Cinnabar didn't even show a single ounce of emotion or concern as if nothing bad ever happened.

"Is that all?" Was the reply from Cinnabar.

"Yes."

"I see then," Facing away from Rutile "I must prepare for my daily night patrol."

"Very well." Not saying another word, Rutile left the cave leaving the gloomy Gem all alone in the cave again.

A few minutes passed since Rutile left her, her well-crafted mask instantly shatters apart. Her legs lost their strength forcing her down to her knees, eyes wide in shock while hairline cracks start to form around her cheeks followed by mercury leaking out from those cracks and the corner of her eyes.

She felt an emotion she hasn't experience for a long time...sorrow and agonizing sadness within her. She didn't know why she felt this way, she tried to reign in control of her emotions yet she couldn't.

Her mercury tears didn't stop and continued, her right hand covering her mouth as she choked back a sob.

For the first time in a thousand years since then, she cried. She cried out of sorrow. Mourning for the turquoise gem until the full moon rises high in the sky.

 

* * *

 

She wipes her tears, soon reigning control over her emotions. Cinnabar stares up at the moon one more time.

"Time to get back to work." Muttering to herself softly.

Scaling down the grassy hill. She stares off in a distance, watching the ocean waves crashing into the peaceful shoreline.

Minutes passed with her walking alongside the beach, droplets of mercury floated around her casually, occasionally dripping, creating small puddles of the same onto the soft grass patch behind her.

Like every night, nothing happened. No Lunarians, no Gems spending the night outside. Nothing. Her only companion was the silence around her and the shining moonlight.

_**Crack!** _

Cinnabar immediately stopped in place, hearing the distinct crack of the gem shatter. She slowly takes a step back, looking down to find out what she just stepped on. With one step backward, she finds small shattered fragments of a crystal shard. It softly glowed a familiar turquoise in color.

Picking up a piece of the fragments off the sandy ground, studying it with sharp eyes. Cinnabar was a hundred percent sure that this belongs to a Gem.

The question is, who?

That weren't any Gems of the fragment color shading and given its hardness. Only Gem she knew of had the same color as the shard and hardness were either taken away or swept away by the ocean current.

Unless.

Her eyes scan the sandy beach, letting the radiate moonlight help her pinpoint other similar shards within the sandy shores. And to her fortune, she could spot several glistening pieces hidden within the sand. Forming a small trail.

She followed, picking up every shard she finds. The pieces soon increase and size and less in quantity, Cinnabar black overshirt was off and re-purposed as a bag to carry all of the shards she could find hidden in the sand.

Until now.

Cinnabar dropped the makeshift bag onto the soft sand, her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Her mind trying to make sense of her find.

Before her, was the form of a Gem she instantly recognizes.

"Phosphophyllite?" Was the first thing Cinnabar uttered.

On the sand, partially submerged in both seawater and sand was the Gem who went missing for forty years was now laying on her back butt naked. The Gem was in a total mess, her skin powder gone, allowing the crystalline body to gleam turquoise beneath the glistening moonlight.

Her two legs were no stubs, showing the crystal, her forearm was in tatters, pieces lay in shatters, while hairline cracks littered all over her gem-like body.

Cinnabar was mind was trying to figure how the missing Gem got here. Her emotions, on the other hand, went wild. Happiness, relief, concern and that weird feeling flooded her mind.

The night was still young, meaning Rutile and the others should still be awake. Not wasting time, she was already at Phos side, picking up pieces of her body and placing them into her makeshift bag. She paused.

Noticing three beads of silverish minuscule balls made of an unknown material. One had what seems to be a small silver cross, the second being some sort of miniature animal she never saw before and was wearing a scarf, and the last being a pair of what seem to be metal tags with an unknown language and a symbol of a strange bird.

She wondered where Phos ended up but didn't care about it as she had much more important matters to deal with.

Already finish picking up whatever fragments of Phos body she could find, she ties the makeshift bag securing its contents. With that done, she places the bag on top of the turquoise Gem's belly and lifts the unconscious gem bridal style.

The crimson soon sets her destination. The School.

* * *

_**Location: School, Rutile's medical hall** _

_**Time: Unknown** _

"There." Finish shelving a fully replenish jar into the top shelf, the medic looks down from the top of the ladder, seeing another two gems present in the same room. "Euclase. Jade. Everything checks out good. We won't be needing a resupply any time soon."

"Good. Winter is just a few months out, should be enough to last Antarc for the coming winter." The Emerald Gem replied, signaling to Euclase, her partner striking off something important in the clipboard she was holding in her hands.

"What about the powder?"

"Ah yes. We still got more left in storage, so we shouldn't too much on that." Rutile answered the silver-blue Gem, sliding down the ladder and with an audible clack of her heels hitting the concrete floor. Wiping the dust off her lab coat, Rutile turns to Jade and Euclase.

"Anything on the list?" She asks. "Everything here checks out."

"Well," Looking through her clipboard. "Well, we still need to check on how much wood we have left, plus materials for our swords and uniforms, Obsidian notified me that they started production of a new series of swords for us to use."

"I see." Resting her chin on her fingers, a part of her was curious as to what kind of sword the obsidian colored Gem was working on. But the sound of a clipboard hitting the floor snapped out of her line of thought.

Her vision was greeted with the shocked look of Jade and Euclase. That left her confused to their reaction. Seeing them staring her opposite direction, Rutile turns to find out what were the two looking at that cause them to be in such a state.

Her answer left her speechless.

Up ahead was Cinnabar being present in the School grounds which was a rare sight, but the biggest surprise was the Gem in her arms, someone thought to be gone for forty years. A gem presumed captured or lost at sea was now in the hands of Cinnabar.

The doctor quickly recovers, trying to believe what she was seeing and soon finds the voice to ask. "I-It's that?"

"Phosphophyllite. Yes." Was the Crimson Gem answer.

Her face showed no sign of deceit or lies. And the fact of seeing Phos in her current state was enough to send the doctor into a flurry of activity.

"Quickly! Set them on the table." Rutile quickly ordered the crimson gem and in the process snapped Euclase and Jade out of it. Climbing up the ladder, she grabs hold of a jar containing glue.

Cinnabar did just that, setting down the unconscious gem down on the table and placing the makeshift bag on another but a smaller table with all the doctor's tools was present.

Rutile was back, this time with a jar in hand containing a glue to help piece back every fragment into Phos fractured body.

"Where did you find them?" The doctor questions.

"At the beach near the cave." Was Cinnabar's answer to the medic.

Rutile begins her work on Phos, removing the necklaces around the injured's neck with her scissors not caring about their outward appearance. Cinnabar kept quiet, leaning against a random wall while watching the doctor do her work.

At the corner of her vision, she could hear Jade whispered something to Euclase.

"After forty years. Forty years we thought Phosphophyllite was taken from us..."

"And now, their back. Just in front of us."

"What are this things?" Euclase pointed out, holding the three necklaces with her hand. Her face contorts to a curious one. "They're not of Lunarian design."

The real question is, where did Phosphophyllite they thought gone for forty years ended up during those years? That question that remained in the room occupants minds throughout the entire night.


	2. Chapter 1: Phosphophyllite?

_**A/N: Hey guys, Spartan here! Bringing you all chapter 1 of HnK: Homecoming. And too be honest, I'm surprise it got this much attention. Glad that you guys enjoy the prologue of this story and I honestly look forward to write more chapters of this idea .** _

_**Though I feel like this chapter is somewhat lacking in something to be honest, I can't seem to figure it out and forced with this chapter here. Still I hope you guys enjoy this chapter still.** _

_**Another thing is dealing with Kongo speech in general, given his wise-speech pattern, it's been a slight challenge on how to write it out and those who have suggestion how I can improve in that. Constructive criticism are welcome in how to improve my general writing of the story.** _

_**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** _

_**Leave a fav, follow and a comment and BE AWESOME!** _

"Normal Speech"

"SHOUTING!"

_'Mental thoughts'_

_**'Memory voices'** _

" _Radio Speech."_

" _ **AI Speech"**_

" _Phyllos. The name of the girl I had given to her two months ago….a rather strange but interesting and unique child if I say so myself. Seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the training grounds as a healthy six-years-old adolescent girl. It caught ONI off guard, the best part, Section Zero couldn't find anything on her through the UNSC databanks. No files, no birth certificate, no blood relatives, nothing. She was a complete mystery to everyone and herself, even having no memories of where she came from. Normally she would have been properly disposed of by Section Zero if it wasn't for my intervention._

_Her DNA and gene structure is rather unique in nature, which has led to her having natural turquoise shaded hair, eyes and eyebrows as a result. Unexpectedly, blood and DNA tests show she's on par with the 75 chosen candidates for the SPARTAN Program in terms of genetics. A blessing in disguise that is and one that I willingly accept with open arms._

_So far she has adjusted and is mingling with the other children. She shows great potential to be a Spartan. A potential which I look forward to seeing cultivate."_

**\- Doctor Catherine Halsey Journal Entry**

 

**Chapter 1: Phosphophyllite?**

 

 _'Where am I?'_  The gem Phosphophyllite thought, finding herself in a small room, metal walls surrounding her from all four sides. The room was simply furnished with a single metal table and a chair on the opposite side of Phos while a single ceiling lamp was the only source of light in the room.

But what stood out the most was a child sitting on the only chair behind the table, staring at her with the same turquoise green eyes like hers.

Unnerved by the mirror image of her younger self, Phos tried to speak, only silence came out, she tried to move, her body stood still, not responding to her mental commands.

The girl speaks, with the same voice but younger and slightly higher pitch.

"Petty Officer Second Class Sierra Phyllos-151, First Class Spartan-II of the United Nation Space Command."

Phos soon found her voice to speak out her apparent confusion. "What."

A look of disappointment cross her features at first but returns to a soft smile. "It seems you forgotten your other name...your other identity."

"M-My identity?"

The mirror child of Phos closes her eyes, with a sad smile gracing her lips as she looks towards Phos face. The room now replaced with a snowy forested area, the sky above was dark, stars littering the inky blackness above, snowflakes casually floating down to the snow-filled ground the two stood on.

Phos looked around the forest in utter confusion, wondering how they got here. She turns back to face her child-like self. Still having that closed-eye smile on her face.

A single tear could be seen trailing down her left cheek. "Please, don't forget us...never forget us, the sacrifices we all made, the battles fought and bled for, the ones we both loved and cherished. Don't forget the sacrifices you too made. And don't forget our home."

She was still confused by what her younger self-was saying, Sacrifices? Battles she fought and bled for? Those she loved and cherished? Yet Phos somehow understood what the girl meant. Her mouth opens to speak but the girl spoke before her. As if knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't make a girl a promise-."

"-If you know you can't keep it." Phos finished the sentence. A bewildered look was written on her face, wondering where did that come from.

The young Phos giggled. "Maybe you'll remember."

Before the two could continue, a small tremor shakes the forest causing the two to look around.

"You're waking up." The girl said, facing back at Phos. Still smiling, this time with full-blown tears streaming down cheeks. "One more thing."

The young Phos walks towards the older-self, grabbing hold of her arms, looking up to Phos. Phosphophyllite listened, wondering what her younger self, wanted to say.

"Remember...Daisy."

And with that, Phosphophyllite vision was blinded by a flash of white.

* * *

"They're waking up!"

"Everyone clear! Give Phos some space!"

"Phos!"

"I can't believe it! It's really Phos!"

"H-HOW!?"

"The idiot is back I see."

The first thing her five senses picked up was a series of muffled voices, speaking and shouting all in tandem. Then came a splitting headache in her forehead. She instinctively reaches out and rubs the temple of her forehead, trying to ease the pain in her head.

Slowly, her eyes open but squints to the sudden brightness of the room she was in, her hand raised, blocking out the source of the brightness.

Her mint green eyes slowly adjust to the sudden brightness, barely making out the blurred figures moving about above her. As her vision starts to clear, the first thing she could see was a white ceiling above.

' _A familiar ceiling.'_  She mutters softly.

"Ah." The face of Rutile entering her field of vision. "You're awake. Easy does it."

Slowly, the doctor carefully places her hands on the now awake turquoise gem shoulder and back, assisting the gem to sit up straight. During then, Phos takes the time to scan her surroundings. She was in a large hallway of the School, at the large window openings with shelves containing herbal plants, pots, and jars withholding a variety of contents.

Facing the doctor, Rutile was the first to speak. "Can you remember who I am?"

Phosphophyllite stares at the doctor, studying her facial features, her face scrunching up, eyes furrowing trying to recall her memories. The person before her looked familiar. Her mind was trying to recall her name but unfortunately, her search came up with no results.

"I-I can't remember your name..." She spoke, looking guiltily at the doctor. Slightly cringing at the look of shock on Rutile' face.

Her eyes then travel to the large group behind Rutile, she counted twenty plus individuals. All of them wearing the same uniform and with similar figures, each with a different variety of colored hairstyles, eyes and varying reactions and emotions.

Plus, she could hear their whispers.

"I can't believe they forgot."

"Phos forgot Rutile's name."

"Damn..."

"They did lose their legs."

Rutile having recovered from her shock, looks straight at Phos in the eye. "I-It's Rutile, Phosphophyllite." She reminded the amnesic Gem.

"S-Sorry about that R-Rutile." The turquoise Gem apologizes, with a small smile.

The doctor smiled in return, understanding Phos memory dilemma. "No need, it only makes sense that you would lose plenty of your own memories along with both legs. Which is one-third of your body."

"Phos!"

Phos had barely any time to register or react as the slim form of Diamond comes crashing into her, and enveloping the Gem into a tight hug.

"Your back! You're really back!" Diamond cried out with joy, hugging the poor Gem even tighter.

Her actions soon prompt a few other Gems to follow Dia to do same, mainly Euclase, Red Beryl, Jade, Yellow Diamond, Watermelon Tourmaline, Obsidian, and Zircon.

The rest stood by watching the touching scene of eight Gems hugging the poor turquoise gem, who seemed to be struggling under the crushing pressure of eight gems with superior hardness by two plus or more.

As heartwarming and comedic the scene was, Rutile had to break it off, calling them out that they were going to crush the poor gem into fragmented pieces. The eight reluctantly did so, Diamond being the last one to let go of Phos who was thankful of Rutile's intervention.

"It's been forty years since you went missing Phos." Dia told the turquoise gem, smiling sadly.

"Well, approximately forty years, six months, and fifteen days since you went missing Phos." Jade added in, hands on her hips.

"F-Forty years?" Wide-eyed at the revelation of how long she was gone. "T-that long?"

"Well...somewhat yes." Confused by Phos surprise. Diamond asks. "Why?"

"Forty years is quite a long time to be missing right?" She responded, her mind trying to come into terms of being missing that long.

"Well...maybe." Euclase drops into the conversation. "But we were hoping that you remember how you went missing, we believe that you were actually taken by the Moon people."

Before Phos could even respond to Euclase question, she was cut off as a loud thundering crack was heard throughout the entire hallway. Soon the feeling of dread and fear engulfs the entire hall.

"S-Sensei..." Jade whimpered in fear, already panicking.

"H-His coming….a-and his very m-mad!" Diamond squeaked out in fear much like Jade. The diamond Gem was already hiding behind Bort who seem to have a calm exterior, but on the inside, she was also panicking like everyone else. If one were to look closely, they could see her left eyebrow twitching.

The others, well were either running around like headless chickens, the few remaining stood still frozen with a look of dread on their faces.

The thundering footsteps grew louder and stronger, followed by small tremors growing stronger by the seconds. Bits of the ceiling came falling down, hitting the ground harmlessly while hairline cracks grew on any nearby pillars and the ceiling.

Around the corner came the giant, the Gems feared when angered. It was no other than Kongo-Sensei. And boy, was he mad.

Wearing his usual apparel which consisted of a black Buddhist monk kimono robes along with a orange pattern sling, a pair of white gloves, socks and wooden sandals.

With each step the bald monk took, the floor beneath his feet cracked at the sheer pressure he was giving off followed by a loud booming sound.

A large frown could be clearly seen on his face for all the Gems to see and fear. The bald monk stops a few feet away from Phos, his eyes still close.

Jade, being the only to see what was coming from a mile away, points her hand to another direction shouting to the others in panic. "Here it comes! Everyone evacuate!"

And that did it. All 22 gems present was now in a flurry of activity, running away to all general exits out of the room. All to get away from the angered giant.

"Quickly let's hide!"

"Let's get out of here quick!"

"Eeeeep!"

"Sensei is mad! Sensei is MAD!"

"W-Wait for me!"

Soon the hallway was now almost empty, having most of the occupants now gone leaving Diamond, Bort, Euclase, Jade, Rutile and their sensei as the only occupants of the medical room.

"S-Sensei." Rutile stuttered. Trying to keep her composure in front of her already livid father-figure. "I-I just put them back together..."

She turns to Jade to speak but the emerald Gem cut her to the chase, her hands on the doctor's shoulders. "Go on now! Get out of here!"

Gobsmacked by Jades' request, Rutile retorts. "B-But!"

"If you crumble out here, who's going to put you back together!?" The emerald gem retorted back making the doctor click her tongue, already accepting the gem's logic.

Looking back at Phos, she whispers quietly into her ears only. "Alright then Phos. Be ready to face your punishment."

"W-What?"

Before Phos could even continue, the rest of the group escape to the left side of the hallway, hiding behind the nearby pillars leaving a very confused Phos all alone with Kongo-Sensei.

All she could do was watch her father figure standing before her, his eyes opening, staring into her soul. For some reason, instead of fear, Phos felt calm. Already accepting of what's to come next.

"Forty years," Sensei started, staring hard at Phos. "forty years missing and now you come back."

The gems hiding behind the nearby pillars, poked their heads out, curious to see where this was going. But the majority of them believe it was going to end up with Sensei shouting at Phos.

So they braced themselves for what's to come.

But their father-figure did something none of them least expect it to happen in their lifetime. Instead of the usual scolding, he instead pulls the youngest gem into a caring hug like any parent would after seeing they're long lost, child.

"You're back home safe. That's all that matters." He stated, his voice now calm.

Phos who was in the receiving end of the hug was trying to figure out her next move, she was expecting something but not this. Her head was still processing on her next course of actions. Yet her body, by instinct, acts on its own returning the hug back to Kongo-Sensei while resting her head against his chest.

She needed to say something to him, but another problem was encountered. She didn't know what to call him, she couldn't remember what to call him or what his name was when referred to.

Despite that, it didn't stop her from calling him something, she knew it wasn't the right term but it felt right to call him that in the end.

"I'm home, Papa." Phos softly spoke. "I'm sorry if I worried you for this past 40 years, Papa."

Kongo-Sensei was surprised at the turquoise reply and name she called him instead of 'Sensei' she once referred him as.

The other gems nearby had similar reactions much like their sensei, first time hearing of such a word used to call their caretaker.

Breaking the hug, Kongo-Sensei stands back up to his full height, turning his head to his right. "You can come out now."

Slowly those hiding behind the pillars come out one by one. Each of them nervous(though Bort doesn't show it).

"Rutile," calling out to the doctor. "Do we have any materials we can use to replace Phosphophyllite lost legs?"

"Eh?" Surprised by the question, Rutile nonetheless recovers, resuming her professional stance. "Unfortunately no sir, I haven't procured enough material for two whole legs for Phosphophyllite. We only have a small piece of a fragment of Phosphophyllite legs from forty years ago."

"Plus we need a material similar to them with no microorganisms and inclusions living inside of it." Her explanation now finished.

Kongo-Sensei stood there silent, thinking of a solution in mind. Scanning the room, he eyes lands on the pair of tusk-like shell resting against the side of the herb shelf with no general purpose either then collecting dust.

"What about the two shells we found washed ashore with Phosphophyllite leg fragment?" He asked. "Would they suffice as a suitable replacement for their legs?"

"Huh? Those?" Rutile eyes wandered to the two tusk shells Kongo referred too. "I'm not sure sensei," realizing his intentions. walking over to the shells, she picks of them up, showing the quartz within it. "This here outside its weaker even than Phosphophyllite but inside is made up of a type of quartz called Agate. Hardness being 7 while Phosphophyllite is just 3 and a half."

Looking back at the monk, she continues her explanation. "It'll be a bit crude, but if we break it down and mix it with her leg fragment, it will roughly match their level. But I'm hesitant to attach it to Phos given that we're not sure whether or not will Phos be able to move their new legs if we were to replace them with this. It all depends on whether or not their inclusions would accept it as their new home and colonize it."

"I see." His eyes close for a few moments before opening having made his final decision. "I authorize the use of the Agate shells as a new replacement for Phos legs. You may begin your work anytime Rutile." He stated, his hand coming down slow and pats Rutile on the head.

The doctor, surprised by his decision and affectionate touch caused her to slightly stutter for a moment. "V-V-Very well, I shall get started on it immediately."

"Very well." He says, turning to Phos. "Report to me once you receive your legs and are able to move. We have much to discuss to where you have gone too Phosphophyllite."

"Y-Yes Papa." Was her reply.

Something tells him at the back of his mind that he was not going to be used to be called that for a while.

* * *

_**(2 hours later...)** _

"Take it easy."

Listening to the doctor advice, Phos slowly but carefully shift her body into a sitting position at the edge of the table. Staring at her newly attached legs. It was shaped much like the others the only major difference was the beautiful brown and white swirls on her new legs that caused them to glitter.

 _'Wow.'_  Were her thoughts at the sight of her newly added limbs. Slowly placing her agate feet on the cold floor. Rutile just behind her, hands around her waist to keep her steady as the turquoise decides to stand up.

In front of her were three more gems who participated to help her out with her recovery. Those being Euclase, Jade and, Red Beryl(Who manage to get back).

Both the jade gem and the cherry red gem were in a crouch position, hands raised and ready to catch her if Phos were to fall forwards.

In an attempt to stand up, Phos suddenly lets out a surprised yelp as she collapses forward to Jade and Red Beryl. Both Gems react instantly, grabbing hold of the turquoise gem by her arms, slowly setting her down on the floor on her butt.

"Th-They're not moving!" Phos blurted out in shock and surprise. "I feel like I have some fancy twigs for legs." She stated with disappointment evident in her tone.

At the back, Rutile simply rests her head on the palm of her hands, elbows resting on the wooden surface with a look of disappointment. "Well, rocks, perhaps." Closing her eyes, with a soft sigh. "No good."

The cherry red gem at Phos left ignored the doctor's negative comment and decided to remain cheerful till the end. A bright cheerful smile gracing her face, before she speaks to the disappointed gem, "Well, let's take our time with rehabilitation, shall we?"

"They'll start moving sooner or later, no worries!" She cheered.

"I'll help between shifts." Euclase offered to Phos.

"No sense getting worried just yet." Jade assured with a soft caring smile on her lips.

Phos smiled softly at the kindness of the trio helping her out. "Thanks, Red Beryl, Euclase,"Turning her head to Jade to thank her but pauses. "uuuuhh..."

"Wha?"

"Uuuuuuh..." Still trying to remember the gem's name.

"Huh?" Both Euclase and Jade blurted out, worry evident on their faces.

"Don't tell me..."

"Remember, Phos lost two of their legs which contained plenty of their memories which they lost after losing them." The voice of Rutile cutting in and answering their worries. "After all, that's a whole third of the body."

* * *

"Phos!" A cheery Red Beryl pops into the front of her vision, recently being dragged out outside just by the medical room. Already sitting on a wooden stool under the warm sunlight above her.

Holding onto Phos hands, Beryl continues with her cheerfulness. "Sit out here, get some sun, and I'm sure the inclusions will get to work!"

Her smile widens even more as an idea crosses her mind. "I know! I'll make you some cute pajamas!"

Phos smiled, appreciating the positive energy emitting from the cherry red gem. "Thanks."

"Right here you'll be able to call Rutile when you need." Euclase reminded the recovering gem, though she looks back at the now sleeping doctor with a sheepish look. "Sorry about all of this."

Though the doctor didn't respond, opting for sleep than to talk.

An apologetic look was written on Phos face as she turns to Jade. "Sorry uuh..."

"I-It's Jade. Don't worry about it." Jade answered, trying to keep her composure intact, but was crestfallen of her name being forgotten by one of her fellow gems.

"Sorry, Jade." Phos properly apologizes.

Out of nowhere, another gem appears, sliding towards Phos on her knees just stopping before her. This time with long cyan-colored hair reaching to her waist, long bangs pointing to the left side just covering her left eyebrow, and a pair of long hairlines on the sides.

Before Phos could properly greet the Gem in question, she suddenly starts shooting off a string of questions at her. "Do you remember anything about the Lunarians? Well? What were they look like up close?" She continues. "Well? Well?"

Red Beryl, was the first to act when she notices Phos was starting to get a bit uncomfortable at the questions asked by the cyan gem. "Alex," calling out to the inquisitive gem, placing both her hands on her shoulders, eyebrows slightly twitching at the cyan gem disregard of Phos personal space and recovery yet she managed to keep her cheerful act on.

"now it's not the time!" She stated. Already thinking of a solution to get Alexandrite away from Phos to recover. "Ah, I need your help with a small project of mine!"

"B-But!" Alex tried to speak out but Red Beryl cuts her off.

"It's a really important one!" Grabbing hold of cyan gem arms, pulling her off the ground before dragging her away. "C'mon now!"

Alexandrite sighed in defeat, knowing it's no use to go against Red Beryl, with no choice she follows Red Beryl. Though she looks back at Phos, who now has a sheepish look and waving a goodbye to them. Only for Red Beryl to be the only one to wave a goodbye back.

Phos continues to wave back at Red Beryl for a couple of seconds as the group was now far enough to stop. Bringing her hand down, her face contorts into one of melancholy, looking back down at her new legs.

Staring off into the black and white swirls, she stroke her fingers against the smooth surface, feeling the smooth glass texture of the Agate.

"This legs looks kinda weird." She uttered to herself. Her mind drifting off into deep thought. Questions to where she has been for the past 40 years, why she couldn't remember anything from those years. Then again Rutile told her that a good portion was lost due to her losing her original legs.

She sighed, annoyed at the circumstances of her current condition. Soon that annoyance grew into frustration, all of it directed to her agate legs. Grabbing hold of her left leg, trying to push it forward by exerting force into it. "Just move already!"

Unfortunately, Phos didn't take into account her actions as the chair starts to tilt and lose its center of gravity resulting in the gem to fall backward with a yelp of surprise.

Hitting the soft grassy below with a soft thud, the chair she was on was now rolling away while the Gem was lying on her side.

'I'm back home, aren't I? Shouldn't I be happy?' Phos thought, a depressed look on her face. 'Yet I feel like I lost something important….'

Slowly closing her eyes, her mind soon starts to drift away into deep thought trying to recall past memories forty years ago.

Her prayers were then answered, a soft distant whisper was heard in the dark corners of her mind. At first, she couldn't hear what the voice talking about.

But the voice becomes louder, a hazy image of a familiar person comes into mind, Phos could make out that the figure was feminine, wearing a formal uniform. The same one that the gems are now currently wearing. Most notably was the figure beautiful crimson shoulder length hair glistening under the moonlight behind her.

Phos felt awed at the figure's apparent beauty that was some more enhanced by the glowing moon from behind, somewhere deep within her, she knew who this person was, she then remembered something, something important to her.

_**"Then I'll find you a job that's way more fun than night patrols! A job only you can do! For sure! Just you watch! Just don't say that you'll go to the moon!"** _

It then hit her like a ton of bricks. She made a promised back then. A promise to her...the crimson gem. No. Cinnabar. Yes. She made a promise to Cinnabar that she would find her a fun job instead of the night patrols she was forced to endure. A promise to break down the walls she erected around herself in her self-imposed isolation and show the gem something worth living for.

Next came another promise, but this time, it was a different voice. A much older and feminine voice.

_**"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."** _

Her eyes suddenly shot wide open, followed by a flurry of movements from her arms and legs. Seconds later, she was immediately standing on her two feet, staring at the blue sky with a determined look on her face.

"No way I'm getting weak-kneed now!" She told herself with renewed vigor. But Phos paused, realizing that she was now standing. To make sure her legs were at one hundred percent peak efficiency, she gives her right leg a couple of experimental stretches.

Soon her face brightens with unbridled joy that her new legs are now mobile

"They moved!" She cheered out in joy.

Her mind was now thinking of ideas of how to test her new legs, the first being, running.

And so she did, starting from a slow pace jog, over the seconds, she picks up the pace, her form soon becomes a blur as her general speed increases by the seconds. Resulting her to leave a mint-green trail of light behind with bits of grass thrown into the air by the sudden violent force of speed.

* * *

"Uwwwaaaah!" The cobalt gem yawned tiredly, stretching her arms high in the air before squatting down low to the grass, a tired look written on her face. "I'm so tired..." She complained.

"Due to all the excitement of Phosphophyllite return." Her partner; Neptunite answered bluntly. "Surprisingly I'm exhausted because of that."

The black-purplish gem whined. "You never show it thought, Nepti."

Her partner looks towards her. Her hand raised and curled into a fist.

"Let's take shifts."

Benitoite understood her partner's idea on deciding their shifts, turning back towards her, her left fist now raised and pointing towards hers.

"Ready, and, shoot!"

Neptunite. Paper.

Benitoite. Scissors.

Scissors wins.

Before both could either comment on the results of their little decision game, a fast peppermint blur sped past the violet gem's peripheral vision leaving a dumbstruck gem who is trying to process what she just witness.

Her partner Benitoite was confused at Neptunite dumbstruck look. "Uuuh...mad that you lost?"

"No..." She replied, still dumbstruck. "someone just ran by..."

"What?"

* * *

She laughed. Laughing heartily to the exhilaration she was now experiencing. Feeling the cool windy air hitting her face, fluttering crystalline hair.

Seeing the cliff edge ahead, she slows down her pace, coming to a full stop near the jagged edge of the cliff getting a clear view of the glistening blue ocean before her.

Phos smiled. Genuinely amazed by the beautiful scenery before her and the fact it took her a few short minutes to get here by just sprinting. It made her even more excited at the numerous possibilities she could do and perform with her new legs.

Looking back. Phos could still see the vague bulbous figure of the school from here. Though a part of her mind wondered if the others found out that she was missing again. That somewhat worried her. They told her that she was gone for forty years, and forty years seems to be a long time to be gone and may have indirectly hurt those who deeply cared for her only to make them worry for her again.

Maybe she should get back before they find out she was missing again. But thoughts of testing her new legs further still dominated her mind.

An annoyed sigh escaped her mouth, now split between two decisions to make. To go or to not go? That was the question.

She stood there thinking of her decision, her mind later coming to a single decision.

A conclusion was decided.

The question was now answered.

'Must test my new legs further.' She thought, the corners of her mouth curving upwards. The young turquoise gem soon breaks into a fast sprint down the hill within seconds, leaving a peppermint light trail behind followed by the sound of roaring childish laughter.

* * *

_**(1 hour later...)** _

She didn't know how long she was running, how much time spent testing her new legs out, how long she was feeling the wind hitting her face, the excitement of being able to move again.

Though what she did notice was the warm feeling of the air around her was replaced by a cooling one and intense winds sailing through the air.

Phos comes to a stop once again after nonstop running in the grassy plains, her eyes swiveled left and right, taking in the environment around her. Spotting broken trees, large puddles of water, mud pits and more. The sky above her was no longer blue having being blocked out by a large mass of gray clouds hanging above her head.

She panted, her hands on her knees with her body bent forward panting, her chest rising up and down. panting not out of exhaustion from running but from the exhilaration she experienced. And she enjoyed it. Every last second of it.

Her ears barely registered the roar of a distant thunder, seemingly entranced by her digging her crystalline toes into the soft muddy soil. She beamed, enjoying the muddy sensation.

She felt something wet touch the tip of her nose. Causing her to shiver at the sudden, yet soothing and cold feeling. Not long after, she felt another wet droplet hit her, followed by another and another to the point where its constant.

She stood still, arching her head back to see droplets of rainwater falling from the sky above, already drenching her white short-skirt kimono she was wearing.

_'rain...'_

It was a pleasant experience, to be honest, feeling the wet yet cooling droplets pelting against her crystalline body. Her ears filled with the soothing music of the rain droplets hitting the ground, puddles and wooden barks.

For what seems hours, she heard a feminine but older voice calling out her name.

"Phos!"

The older voice sounded familiar, too familiar, turning around, she was greeted with another gem like her. This time slightly taller than her, the gem's hair was a golden yellow bob haircut style leaving her forehead exposed. Her eyes were the same color as her hair.

The yellow gem wore the same uniform as the others, only this time with a pair of Khaki high-knee socks and gloves.

She remembered her. Her name to be specific.

"Yellow Diamond?"

The gem had a relieved smile on her face as she approached her. "Sheesh...you had me worr-"

The lemon gem didn't manage to finish her sentence as a mint blur shot right past her with a soft glow of turquoise trailing behind the gem responsible.

"That was fast!"

Her face gave into sudden surprise, her eyes following the trail to no other than Phos who was now several meters away from her. Soon that surprise morphs into confusion to the younger gem's intentions.

"Why are you running away though?"

"No, no," The turquoise gem now waving her arms. "it's not like that!"

Placing both her hands on her new Agate legs. "It's these new legs see. They're really fast and I can't even stop where I want properly. And I'm still trying to get used to this!"

Though Yellow Diamond's face showed confusion as to Phos reasons, unsure whether the young gem was telling her the truth or not. Her face now showing skepticism.

"You're kidding me right?"

With that said, Phos got a tad bit annoyed at her elder not believing her words and seeing it was better to show it to her whether then explaining. Her body tense bent forward before immediately breaking into a short sprint.

Speeding right past Yellow Diamond side, surprise, and shock evident on her face, though Phos failed to calculate her forward momentum forcing her to collapse and fall into a puddle of water on her butt.

"See!"

It took Yellow some time to wear off her shock, now understanding Phos's dilemma with her new legs and already coming up with a plan in mind to stop her from sprinting even further.

"Alright," Shifting her body wide open with her arms and legs outstretched ready to catch the speeding Phos. "let's try once more then."

"I'll stop you this time!" The elder gem stated with conviction in her tone.

"Eeeehhh," Worried about the idea. "But if I end up crashing into you, then-"

Yellow Diamond cuts her off in mid-sentence. Reassuring the turquoise gem worries.

"I'll handle it, have some faith."

Faith. Such a fickle thing, yet she felt as if she heard someone from before she trusted with her life said that to her.

Pushing those strange thoughts aside, looking determined, she gets back up on her two legs and immediately was on the run towards the older gem before her.

Focusing all her attention on Yellow while ignoring the soft patters of her feet against the water surface of the puddles or the soft wet touch of the rain droplets hitting her body. The young gem was already closing the distance between the both within seconds of sprinting across the large bodies of water.

The last thing Phos saw was Yellow thinly smiling at her before disappearing from her sight. Instantly followed by feeling someone grabbing hold of the robe belt of her white kimono. A second later, she felt weightless and found herself now looking at the dark raining sky.

"Give your elders..."

It all took Phos a barely anytime to realize she was in the air before looking back to ground all in the manner of a single second dangling uselessly with Yellow carrying her by the back of the waist robe belt.

"a little credit!"

" 'Kay." Was her reply.

Holding the peppermint gem by her waist robe belt, Yellow couldn't help herself but inspect Phos's new agate legs for a moment. A look of amazement spread across her facial features.

"Wow," Appreciating the beautiful swirls of the glistening Agate legs. "Those are really something." She commented.

"Are this stripes here Agate?" Inspecting the swirls even further. "Quartz-Agate is strong and has no cleavage."

She genuinely smiles at the younger gem. "Lucky you."

And with that, she sets Phos down back on the ground, only for the younger gem to suddenly freeze up, her eyes and mouth widen in shock and surprise with cracks traveling across from her thighs to her head followed with a loud fragile crack.

"Shoot!" An apologetic look now on Yellow's face. "Wasn't expecting a rock there."

* * *

_**(1 hour later...)** _

Now back to school again, with Phos having her hairline fractures fixed and covered with resin powder thanks to the good doctor Rutile. Followed by a short lecture from her about being reckless and running off like that despite disappearing for forty years.

After the small lecture, news of Phos being able to walk again spread like wildfire amongst the Gems, each of them equally curious about Phos's new legs but their thoughts were different.

Some were positive.

Some negative.

Others remained neutral on the subject.

Despite all that, it didn't deter any of them from protecting each other.

For each of them is equally important and precious to their loving sensei.

Right now, Phosphophyllite just recently received and was now wearing the gem winter uniform. Though for some reason, Phos still felt somewhat naked wearing the uniform like she was missing a big part of her.

And that made her uncomfortable. Though she didn't voice her discomfort with the uniform not wanting to offend Red Beryl.

Though she wondered what was really missing.

Back to the current events. Here she was, standing in between Yellow Diamond and Rutile at attention in front of their father figure. Kong Sensei who is standing still behind a wooden table. His eyes focused on the trio before him.

Rutile was the first to speak.

"Perhaps it was that drastic medical procedure that allowed Phos a degree of leg control." A short glance to Phos besides her. "But now, those have become incredibly fast."

"Mmh." Was the monk's reply,

Though it left Yellow Diamond slightly confused to how Phos manage to move despite the explanation given by the doctor. "What might have caused something like this?" She asked.

Kongo soon answered the yellow gem question.

"We can assume that due to the fragility of their host, the inclusions within Phos' were unable to exert their full power until now, and did so all at once."

"Sooo…..your saying I got true potential?" Asked the peppermint gem.

Rutile on the other hand gingerly places her gloved fingers on her forehead, a small frown evident on her face. Mentally preparing herself for another road of problems coming from the young gem. "You say potential, I say..."

Yellow cuts her off from completely finishing her sentence. "You've got luck on your side, huh."

For some reason, something about luck rang within her but kept quiet.

"I almost forgot." Rutile voice came up. "During Phos operation last night, I notice and found some white metal object drilled deep and in place at the back of Phos' skull."

'What?' Was the young Gem thoughts.

This piece of news also surprised both Yellow and Kongo, noting their wide-eyed look evident on their faces.

"W-W-What do you mean something is stuck in the back of Phos head?" The elder Diamond asked. Worry and concern evident in her tone.

Rutile, knowing it's best to show them rather than explaining. Forcefully turns Phos around, her back now facing the two and lifting locks of hair to reveal a circular black metallic object with a red dot in the middle permanently fixed into the back of Phos's crystalline neck.

"From my diagnosis, this object you now see is surgically placed in permanently through a special kind of surgery I'm unfamiliar off. Whatever methods I should use to remove it could be very well detrimental to Phos's health seeing this now a part of her."

"Is it Lunarian?"

"No." Answering Yellow's question. "It is clearly not Lunarian design. Given the material, the object is made off and its design. Though I am unsure of the object's function and purpose."

Moving her hands off Phos shoulders allowing her to turn back glaring at the doctor. Though her left-hand moves to the back of her neck touching where the small metal object was. Feeling cold metallic surface.

"Oh and this too was found on her when Cinnabar returned with them here." Rutile pointed out, fishing out a set of three metallic bead necklaces from her coat's pouches.

Phos froze, her eyes focused on the three necklaces dangling from Rutile's hand.

A small soft toy animal with a scarf around its neck.

She felt a strange tug in her chest just by looking at the soft toy, a sense of longing, regret, and sorrow stirred within her chest.

A metal cross.

Again the same strange tug hit her in the chest. This time, it was acceptance and a sense of nostalgia and melancholy.

And a pair of tags, one with dots around the middle, the other with a bird and familiar symbols of a language she understood clear as day.

A sense of duty stirs within her mind and body. A duty to protect something dear to her.

"U...N...S...C..." She utters softly for no one to hear her.

"..."

"-os!"

"-Hos!?"

"Phos!"

Immediately she returns back to her senses, feeling someone's arms on her shoulders shaking her.

That one being Yellow Diamond who had a look of concern.

"Yellow?"

"Thank goodness." Yellow sighed in relief, letting go of Phos shoulders. "You kinda blanked out staring at those necklaces."

"An attachment perhaps." Kongo added. Gaining the gems attention. "Perhaps these necklaces found together with Phosphophyllite means something of great importance to them and can give us some insight."

"Rutile." Calling the doctor. "If you could return them to Phosphophyllite. It is only right that seeing how they have a personal emotional connection to them."

"Yes, Sensei." Obeying the request, Rutile places it on Phos' left hand. "Here."

The peppermint gem didn't answer, still staring at the objects now resting on her palm.

Gazing upon Phos. Kongo speaks. "Let us take this opportunity to hear your report on your happenings beyond the sea."

That seems to got Phos attention, now looking up at Sensei, noting the dusk sky behind the monk and window grills.

"Oh right," Now trying to recall her past memories. "...the sea...the sea...was wide...big...and..."

"Sensei," Rutile cutting in. Reminding the monk of Phos medical dilemma. "Phos has lost one-third of their memories belonging to the former legs."

"Understood." Was his reply. "Just tell me what you remember as it comes to mind."

Meanwhile, Phos kept on repeating what she just said. Her eyes now blankly staring at the tags, soft toy, and cross on her hand.

"Well...the sea was...wide..."

Rutile couldn't help but exasperatingly sighs at Phos until now.

"A dark room..."

That got both Rutile and Yellow attention, while Kongo raised a curious brow.

"A dark metal room...with a single light...dark figures everywhere...a number given..." Phos recounted. Recollecting bits and pieces. "A snow-filled forest...a weird looking building...a metal table...strange needle arms..."

Slowly but surely, what Phos was saying was strange to the elder gems as it not only intrigue them but at the same time, disturbed them. Yet Phos continued.

"A promise? Honor...fire...Demon..." She paused, trying to recall even further. "Humans?"

The got a reaction from Kongo Sensei. Though neither of the gems noticed his look of surprise.

"Hu...mans?" A confused Yellow Dia asked.

"Yeah..." Still trying to recall her memories. "Humans were..."

CRACK!

The sound of the wooden table cracking under the pressure of Kongo's gloved fingers. This made Rutile and Yellow Diamond turn their attention towards Kongo.

Unfortunately, Phos despite her effort was unable to recall further. Her mind coming up with blanks. "No, sorry..." She apologized. "I can't remember anything else."

"Very well." Accepting the answer, Kongo continues. "As that's done, Phosphophyllite," Patting the gem softly and with care. "today, you now return back home from a long journey of your own path. A journey that has taken a great toll on you, both mind and body. And for that, I ask you to rest and recover from your mysterious journey."

"Yes, Sensei." The young gem said.

"Sensei," Yellow spoke up. "What are humans?"

"Dismissed." Was his only reply.

* * *

Night has fallen in the island, the dark hallways being lit by the local jellyfish set within wooden bowls.

"Sensei seemed a bit off, huh?" Yellow commented, walking down the hallway beside Rutile.

"Yes," The doctor agreed. "it was probably frustrating because Phos could remember nothing about her journey beyond the sea."

"You think so?" Was her reply.

"I am sure of it." Rutile affirmed. "At any rate, Phos is quite fortunate to be able to move again and even faster than before at that."

Behind the two, Phos stops short behind them. The peppermint gem paused, a thoughtful look as she turns back at the distant form of her father, his back facing and staring off the night outside of the window.

Honestly, she wishes that she remembered what she has gone through those past forty years of her life.

How did she go missing?

Where did she end up?

What did she do during then?

And how did she got back?

She felt like the answers to her questions were just at the back of her mind but barred away from her from some mental barrier of sorts. Like a lock needing a key to unlock it. Sadly, she didn't have that key.

Looking back at the objects connected to the small bead chains in her hands, she knew they were a part of her, a piece of the puzzle to her past. Staring up to the inky black sky, stars glittering high up. She subconsciously grasps the necklaces in her left hand.

Assigning herself with the task of finding the missing pieces of her past.

And to fulfill an old promise she made forty years ago.


End file.
